Body Language Conversations
by Jess-chan of the Nya Nya Neko
Summary: A series of nodialogue RLHG drabbles... enjoy!
1. Hot Chocolate in Winter

**Body Language Conversations**

It's exactly what the title says -body language conversations. No dialogue at all. Remus/Hermione stories -don't like, don't read!

**Hot Chocolate**

It was winter; frost was biting at the windows and the cold crept through the house and could not seem to leave. The inhabitants of Grimmauld Place either wore muggle sweatshirts or magical heating charms. The sun was just rising, warming the world slightly, but thick clouds heavy with snow kept the light from warming everything too much.

Hermione Granger stood in one of the many hallways in Grimmauld Place, two steaming mugs of hot chocolate in her hands and a book tucked neatly under her arm. She stood for a minute, thinking, and then peaked into the room she was standing outside of. Quickly, she resumed her place out in the hallway before peaking in again quietly.

The inhabitant of the room she was looking into was none other than Remus Lupin –her once-professor. He sat by himself on a couch quite near the center of the room, but closer to a window, really, that overlooked whatever it was charmed to see. On that day, it portrayed a spring meadow; though, the cold made that slightly unbelievable. Remus was content reading a book, however, and did not bother to see the contradicting window. He wore a muggle sweatshirt that looked to be two sizes too big –and, thus, it looked very comfortable. He also wore jeans, which, Hermione thought, looked very nice on him.

Shaking her head to get rid of the fantasies and doubts, Hermione finally gathered her Gryffindor courage and walked lightly into the room. Her feet padded quietly across the floor and she settled down onto the couch beside her ex-professor.

He looked genuinely surprised to see her beside him, but smiled politely. She held out the mug of hot chocolate and his smile softened in sincere gratitude. She smiled back at him in acknowledgement and he took the cup from her hand, their fingers brushing together lightly.

Cinnamon amber clashed with milk chocolate as their eyes met. They held for a moment before Remus pulled away, sipping the hot chocolate he had received. Hermione quickly opened her book and set her mug down on the table before them. The book she read was muggle, called 'Prohibited Adoration', about a student who fell in love with her teacher.

Although the irony of that book and her life was lost on Hermione, the fact that she was sitting beside Remus Lupin was not. She could not focus on her book; she could barely focus on breathing correctly. She was so close to him! She could feel the warmth radiating from his body. He sipped his hot chocolate.

Sighing, she nestled herself into the couch, setting her feet on the edge of the table with her knees drawn up. She laid her book on her lap and forced herself to try and read. Her arm was so close to brushing just below the outside of his waist… if she just bent her elbow a little bit…

The contact never came because he shifted as well. He propped his own feet up on the table, crossing his ankles comfortably. Hermione found that she had sucked in a breath and forgotten to let it out at his sudden move. She stealthily looked up at him from her sunken position on the couch.

He seemed to be radiating with calmness and seemed to be completely comfortable with her right beside him. Did her presence really do nothing to affect him?

Turning back to her book, Hermione sniffed, angry that he thought that little of her. Unfortunately, a long strand of hair was shifted into her face by her abrupt movement of looking at him to not, and she pushed it to her left and out of the way. It came back, and again she brushed it aside.

When it came back a third time she was nearly about to yank it out when another hand intercepted her own and gently curled her hair behind her ear. Her chocolate brown eyes widened in surprise and looked over to find that Remus had tucked her hair away from her face. She tilted her head slightly, moving into where Remus' hand was frozen, and smiled slightly at him.

He blushed and moved away from her, replacing his hand on his lap. She was slightly disappointed, but continued to smile. She straightened up a little in the soft couch, and moved her right foot to rest on the floor. Carefully, purposefully, she placed her leg parallel to his a mere inch away.

She waited.

Slowly –cautiously, Remus shifted ever so slightly. She looked at him from the corner of her eye, and noticed him gulp subtly. He wasn't reading either. Hermione smiled and shifted her leg a little more, leaning hers against his.

He stiffened slightly, but then seemed to relax. His breathing was slightly shallow, and Hermione smiled again in realization that she did have an effect on him. He took another shaky sip of hot chocolate and kept his eyes on the book before him.

Shrugging, Hermione moved her right arm and placed her hand between their bodies. She kept her eyes on her book, but was not surprised when she saw his head move from the corner of her eye. He was staring at her hand, unsure of what to do. She smiled and turned to him.

Their eyes met; molten amber against dark chocolate. She raised an eyebrow at him, smirking; daring him to be a little dangerous. The corners of his lips rose slightly before he turned back to his book.

Hermione sighed heavily, also turning back to her book and moving her leg away from his. She shifted to stand, but before she got too far, his left hand settled in her right. She looked at him but he kept his eyes on his book and merely held her hand a little more firmly.

With a bright smile on her face, she settled back into the couch beside him and again placed her leg against his. The warmth was comforting, and so much better than the hot chocolate she had made, because this kind of warmth filled her entire being and did not fade away. A small smile stayed on both of their faces as they continued to read together, no longer needing the hot chocolate to keep themselves warm.

* * *

I hope everyone enjoyed that... It just came to me today at work when I was listening to a song "Buy you a drink" (Because in one part it says "I'm watching your body language -I love the conversation") and it got me to wondering if you could actually have a complete conversation without saying a word...

I might do more with this, probably just other drabbles... let me know what you think!!! And, I'll even take requests!!!


	2. Trapped in a Closet with You

**Body Language Conversations**

Remus/Hermione no dialogue

Trapped in a Closet with You…

It had happened quite suddenly –neither of them had seen it coming, really. Ginny had taken Hermione aside to speak with her about something unimportant. They were walking down the hallway together, when Hermione looked up and saw _him_ with Harry.

They had been avoiding each other for weeks. It wasn't that they hated each other –no, it was much worse. They had been in the kitchen together, late at night, making hot chocolate together. Their fingers brushed, and before she realized it, they had been locked in a flurry of kisses.

The sandy-haired man had stepped away first; though, it was more like bolted first. He couldn't speak when they pulled apart, and instead backed away out of the kitchen, one hand outstretched in a silent attempt to tell her not to follow.

She didn't. She was left alone in the kitchen with a broken heart and two full mugs of hot chocolate.

Hermione looked away from the two men walking towards them, focusing her attention on Ginny as much as she could. From the corner of her eye, she watched as Harry opened the door to a closet just as the two girls passed them.

Before even realizing what happened, Hermione felt herself pushed roughly from her spot and then heard a loud _SLAM_! Her world was dark and she had to blink for a few moments before her eyes adjusted.

It didn't take long until she heard another shuffle in the darkness and her heart jumped. Silently she prayed that it wasn't who she thought it was, but figured it was useless. She knew it was Remus that was less than two feet away –his scent gave him away.

From how much room she had, she realized that he had to have been pushing himself up against the wall –away from her. If she squinted just right, she could make out his form in the darkness. Of course, due to his 'furry little problem', he could probably see her perfectly and knew it was her immediately. She felt somewhat hurt that he was pushing himself as far away from her as possible.

No words were spoken. Idly, Hermione jiggled the doorknob, only to find it was locked, obviously. She sighed and sank to the floor, curling into herself. She could feel his eyes follow her as she lowered herself, but she ignored it. What was the point of caring what he was doing –he obviously didn't care about her enough to do something else.

It surprised her when, after a few moments of silence, she heard him also sliding down to her level, still against the wall. And there they sat, less than a foot away from each other the way they were positioned, and, yet, they couldn't bring themselves to do anything else.

Hermione's heart was breaking as it raced. Here he was –the one man she could really see herself loving –and, yet, she was rooted in her spot. And there he was –as far away from her as he could physically get. That position couldn't have been comfortable.

Slowly, as time passed, their bodies relaxed without them noticing too much. Before they even realized it, they weren't all that far apart after all.

Remus cursed himself as her scent crashed over him, giving him chills down his back. The kitchen had been a mistake –he shouldn't have lost control like that. But if he didn't stay far away from her, he would slip up again very soon, and probably make an even bigger mistake than the one in the kitchen.

But, _Merlin_, she was gorgeous.

He spared her a glance and found he couldn't stop looking at her. She was biting her lower lip, a sure sign that she was nervous. He vaguely remembered her doing that in the kitchen just before he lost control… it was so endearing…

It was obvious that she hadn't completely adjusted to the blackness of the room, or else she would've seen him staring. Instead, she had her head tilted downwards, eyes on the small crack of light at the bottom of the floor –it wasn't even bright enough to let a stream of light into the room.

Even with his advanced sight, however, he was caught off guard when he saw a tear falling down her cheek. He took a small intake of breath because of it before the smell of it caught his nose. Why was she crying? How could he help?

Before he really understood what he was doing, he had reached out with his hand and brushed off her tear from her cheek. She stiffened and looked at him, another tear gathering at the corner of her eye. Remus' heart broke. She was crying because he had hurt her.

He leaned towards her, brushing his lips against her tear-stained cheek, an apology that he could only hope she understood. It seemed as though she did, because, in a very wolf-like manner, brushed her cheek against his.

His nose was buried in her hair and he couldn't stop himself from breathing in her wonderful smell. He felt her shiver as he breathed in over the skin on her neck and couldn't help but smile. What would she do…

He placed one small close-mouthed kiss on the side of her neck, just below her pulse point. She stiffened, and then shuddered. He repeated the action, and she grabbed onto his shirt sleeve. He smiled again against her skin before pulling away and looking at her face.

She was so close, and she knew it. Her hands danced from his sleeve up to his shoulder, over his collarbone, and to his face. He knew what would happen next.

She kissed him –once, twice, three times before pulling away. He didn't let her get far, all too addicted to her smell and taste and touch to let her pull away completely. He kissed her once, fully on the mouth, and then just held her. She was all too willing to comply, holding his arms that were wrapped around her torso.

It was a total of thirty seconds later that the door popped open magically and light flooded the room. Remus somehow got up first and stood in the doorway. He looked down at Hermione, still sitting on the floor. For a moment, the brown-haired girl was terrified that he would leave her alone again and avoid her just like before; but then he smiled at her and held his hand out towards her.

She smiled as tears came back to her eyes and took his hand. He helped her up and kept her hand in his as they walked away from the closet, leading her to the library so that they could spend more time together in a more spacious environment.

I hope you guys liked this one... if there are any requests, feel free to speak up!! I'm more than willing to write!!

Thanks for all the support in the first chappie!

Jess-chan


	3. In the Kitchen

Sorry this one's a bit short... It's just a bit of what had happened in the kitchen that I had mentioned in the previous chapter.

If anyone has any ideas for this story, feel free to mention them! I'd be glad to do requests! Just keep it below M rating, please. :)

**Body Language Conversations**

Remus/Hermione no dialogue

**In the Kitchen…**

She was humming a tune to herself as she got out all the contents she would need to make her hot chocolate. He wasn't quite sure what tune it was, but all Remus knew was that it was a very alluring sight. She moved her hips to her song, lightly swaying along with the beat. It entranced Remus, who watched from the doorway.

She was simply beautiful, he concluded, and he was damned for even thinking of her that way.

He entered the room without thinking, quickly alerting her to his presence. She smiled and shrugged in greeting, still humming to herself. Quickly, she got out another mug for him. He hadn't missed the action.

He went to where she stood and began to help her make the hot chocolate. She made it with milk, he remembered, and poured it into the two mugs. He placed them in the microwave as she rummaged around for the chocolate mix.

He watched her as she reached for the small box of mix on the top shelf of the cupboard. Her wand was elsewhere, so she couldn't use magic. He laughed as she tried to jump for it, and finally walked towards her.

Hermione stilled as soon as she felt him behind her. His scent made her heady as it wrapped around her and she had to grip onto the counter to hold herself up. She turned around as he retrieved the box of chocolate mix, and then they realized how close they really were to each other.

She gasped lightly and his eyes traveled down her face. Hot chocolate forgotten, she gripped the counter tighter as he swooped down and crushed her to him in a passionate kiss.

His hand was tangled in her hair at the base of her head and the other was at the small of her back, pressing them close. His tongue caressed her lips and she gasped into the kiss, feeling her knees go weak. She grabbed onto him for support, arching against his body. He groaned into the kiss, and it was then he seemed to realize what was going on.

Remus ripped away from her, stumbling back three or four steps. He touched the back of his hand to his mouth in shock as Hermione crumbled to the floor, unable to stand yet. She looked up at him in confusion and pain as he continued to back away, extending a hand as if to say 'please stay away' in desperation.

They were both panting hard, and tears formed in the brown-haired girl's eyes as Remus nearly ran from the room. She stayed on the floor, gasping for breath through her tears.

The microwave rang that the milk was sufficiently warmed, but Hermione didn't care. She couldn't understand what had just happened, and what exactly the consequences of those events would be. She had lost a friend, even though she had done nothing wrong.

What had he been thinking? Shouldn't it have been her running from him? Not the other way around! But, no; there she sat, hugging herself on the kitchen floor as she continued to cry.

So much for the hot chocolate…

Review!! Please and Thank you!


End file.
